The Tragic Heroes
by DJD17
Summary: Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff hero. His best friend, Morgan Denton. They've both carried flames for one another, but will they tell one another before it's too late? CedricOC 4th book and on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Or at least I own nothing Harry Potter wise. Morgan Denton is sort of mine...but in the end not really... Yep...

**Chapter 1**

Morgan Denton stared out her window in silence while she waited for her best friend and his father to apparate. She had been invited to go with them to the Quidditch World Cup. Her mother, Marry, stood in the kitchen with a frown on her face. She didn't like the idea of her youngest child, and her only girl, going with them. It was also terribly early in the morning, the sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon yet.

She perked her head, her dark auburn red hair falling down to her waist. Her green eyes lit up when she watched her best friend step out of the car that had just pulled up. Morgan quickly ran out the door and jumped into the boy's arms, "Cedric!" she giggled when he twirled her once before setting her on the ground.

Cedric Diggory looked down at his best friend. The girl he had befriended on his first train ride to Hogwarts and smiled. She had always been pretty, in his opinion, but if possible she was even prettier then the last time he had seen her, "Guess what?"

She quirked her head when he set back on the ground, the boy was at least a little less then a foot taller then her, "You've decided to give up your life honesty and take a life of crime?"

"Far from it," Cedric smiled while they walked into the house after Cedric's father. "I was made prefect of our house."

Morgan smiled, "That's wonderful! I bet your father's pretty excited!"

"You bet, we went out and celebrated I think three different times," Cedric chuckled. "He's been acting awfully strange lately."

Morgan looked over at her friend then at Amos Diggory who was speaking with her mother, "What do you mean?"

Cedric sighed, "I dunno… Says there is something amazing going down in Hogwarts… He didn't get into much detail after that…"

Morgan frowned, "Odd… Your father can never keep secrets…"

"I know…" Cedric forced a smile when Amos walked back in to the living room.

"You ready to go then Morgan? We're meeting the Weasley's at the Port Key. The Fire place we're going to should be close enough for a good thirty minute walk," Amos smiled.

Cedric gave Morgan a smile then they proceeded to each step into the fire place.

* * *

Morgan sat on the hill and stared at the sun that was beginning to rise slowly, "It's rather pretty," she yawned. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Cedric sat down next to her and looked out, "Yeah… It really is isn't it?"

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't think so," she smirked.

Cedric play punched her but both stood when they saw seven figures walking towards them, "I thought it was just the Weasleys who were meeting us…" Morgan muttered.

Amos rose a hand, in the other was an old boot, "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

Morgan leaned against Cedric who chuckled at her reaction.

"Amos!" Arthur Weasley called. Morgan looked at those standing behind the older man; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George Weasley as well. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric? And Morgan Denton, her father is among those who are unspeakables."

Cedric nudged Morgan who glared back at him then they both waved, "Hey," Morgan smiled slightly.

"Hi," said Cedric.

Fred and George looked at Morgan and gave her one of their attempt at a "cute" smile then nodded to Cedric. Apparently they were still a little sour about Hufflepuff beating Gryffindor the year before when Cedric caught the snitch. Morgan was a beater on the Hufflepuff team so they were always trying to flirt with her. She just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Amos asked Arthur Weasley.

Arthur shrugged, "Not too bad. We live just on the other side of the village there, you?"

Amos glanced at the two seventeen year olds were being terribly quiet, "Had to get up at two, didn't we Ced? Had to stop and get Morgan then floo the village. I tell you, I'll be glad when they've both passed their Apparition test. Still…not complaining…Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons—and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy…" He tilted his head and looked at the kids behind Arthur. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no," Arthur pointed out his kids, "only the red heads. This is Hermione, friend of Ron's—and Harry, another friend—"

"Merlin's beard," Amos' eyes widened. Morgan glanced up at Cedric who had put a hand over his face. "Harry? Harry _Potter_?"

"Er—yeah," Harry answered slowly.

"Ced and Morgan have both talked about you. Morgan comes to our house for Christmas break because her parents are usually gone on business," Amos explained. "Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him…both of them, I said—Ced, Morgan, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that well… _you, Cedric Diggory, beat Harry Potter_!"

Morgan's eyes widened at what Mr. Diggory was suggesting that the two were, or could be, a couple and she quickly took a good step away from Cedric, "Harry fell off his broom, Dad," Cedric muttered. "I told you…it was an accident…"

"The Dementors and all…" Morgan tried to help.

"Yes, but you, neither of you, fell off did you?" Amos laughed good heartidly. He had always considered Morgan a daughter since he had met the girl. He slapped his son on the back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd agree say the same, wouldn't you eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

Mr. Weasley quickly cleared his throat, "Must be nearly time. Do you know whether we're waiting for anymore Amos?"

Morgan looked around them while Amos and Arthur spoke, "We're real sorry about Cedric's dad," she spoke looking at Harry. "He becomes overly proud of us…well more of Ced and he likes to flaunt it…I think a little too much."

Harry quickly shook his head, "Its no problem, Morgan."

Morgan gave him a slight smile then turned when Arthur spoke, "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do."

The group gathered around the boot and Morgan's dismay the twins were arguing with one another on who got to be on the other side of Morgan. Ginny finally glared at them and put herself in between the twins and Morgan. The older girl gave her a grateful smile then turned and grabbed a lace on the boot.

"Three…two…one…" Then she felt the familiar feeling. She hated portkeys, always has. It felt like a hook just behind her navel had suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground and she could feel Ginny and Cedric pressed on either side of her. Then, like she always did, she let go and stood as if standing from lying in the air. She held back a laugh looking at George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all lying on the ground in a slight daze.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," a voice spoke from near by.

Morgan took in a deep breath and sighed while Amos and Arthur conversed with the men who were gathering the Portkeys. Amos then nodded for them to follow. Morgan and Cedric looked over at the group, "See you guys later, if not, enjoy the match!"

"Hey Morgan!" George called while they began to walk away.

"What?!" she called back, walking backwards, following after the other two.

"If the Irish win do I get a kiss?" he asked.

She froze for a second then shrugged; "If you get me something pretty!" she called back before chasing after Cedric and Amos.

"Those two have had a crush on you since third year, you'll just start lighting a fire you don't want," Cedric pointed out.

Morgan raised an eye brow up at her best friend, "Really now? Is that so? Maybe I like one of them."

A knowing smile crossed Amos' face but he quickly entered the muggle camp rental building while the two continued talking, "One of the Weasley twins?" he asked in a disbelieving voice. "How could you like one of them? They're not exactly…your type."

She tilted her head to the side, "My type? Cedric Diggory," she was smiling slightly, "when did you suddenly discover what my type was?"

"Fourth year when you dated Roger Davies from Ravenclaw," he pointed out. "You like dark haired pretty boys who play Quidditch, and are team captains."

"Really now?" she leaned up against the building. "Maybe I just liked his conversation."

"Yeah… Was he whispering the secrets of life while you were lip locked?"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Okay so Roger and I were a little more physical then most couples… I mean we never really talked so that's why it only lasted for three months. What about you and Cho?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Cho," Cedric shrugged.

"You guys were really…friendly at the end of last year. I could barely get you to actually stop and talk to me when you were with her," Morgan pointed out. "I think you should ask her out."

"Nah," Cedric shook his head.

Morgan raised an eye brow, "Um…okay…why not?"

"There's this other girl," Cedric explained.

"Go on."

"She's in our grade, pretty smart, really great smile," Cedric shrugged his shoulders. "I don't thinks she likes me anyway…"

"You won't know until you tell her," she pointed out.

Cedric sighed, "Well…maybe I will ask Cho out… I'll have to think on it."

Both teens stood straight when Amos left the building, "Follow me, youngins, our tent is this way."

* * *

**Note**: So… This is a CedricOC. (Well that's what it will become.) The questions you all may be asking yourself is, will Cedric survive? Who will Morgan go to the Yule ball with? What team are they rooting for? I'm not sure yet…but all will be figured out soon! I do have ideas! One review and I'll update! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morgan made a face at the outfit that Cedric was holding out for her, "You seriously want me to wear that?" she asked.

It was green and white outfit. It was also seriously too big for her, "It's a good color for you, besides, you are supporting the Irish aren't you?"

"Duh," Morgan sighed examining the baggy thing carefully, "but I think I'm going to make some adjustments to this…thing… Don't mind do you?"

"Well it is obvious that your best friend does not know your size my dear," Amos smiled while looking up from the book in his hand. "You might want to take care of it now, though. We need to leave with in the next half an hour."

"Right, this will only take about five minutes," Morgan insisted before disappearing in her section of the tent.

"How was I supposed to know she would…well... I didn't think she was that much smaller then me," Cedric insisted sitting down next to his father. "I didn't."

"You just don't want to see her in some skimpy outfit Cedric, you intentionally got it in your size," Amos told him while flipping a page.

"Dad!" Cedric hissed. "That's not true! Well I don't want her in some skimpy out fit, but I did not intentionally do that. Its bad enough Fred and George are always hitting on her."

"I thought it was only George," Amos asked.

"Well yeah…but Fred joins in once in a while," Cedric sighed and leaned back in his chair. He suddenly stood up when the flap to Morgan's room opened and Morgan stepped out.

She had turned the pants into shorts cut above her knee, and the shirt had only one strap over her right shoulder, cut just above her belly button, where a green glittery shamrock was, and fit to her form perfectly. She had striped her hair a dark green and she was smiling, "This is much better," she insisted.

Cedric's eyes wondered her form for just a moment before he cleared his throat and quickly handed her, her cloak that she had charmed to change from green to gold to white and back to green.

"We ready to go then?" Amos asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes sir!" Morgan smiled before following the boys out. They were walking toward the forest and followed a trail of lanterns. All around was the sound of thousands of other people.

"These seats are fantastic!" Morgan squealed while they made their way to their seats. They were a box over from where the Minister of Magic was sitting.

"Hey! Denton!" a voice called. Morgan turned her head to find a smiling Weasley looking over the box wall at her. "Nice outfit."

Morgan poked the red head's nose and stuck her tongue out at him, "So you get me anything pretty yet?"

"Yep, but you don't get it tell the Irish win!" he taunted before turning and disappearing from sight.

"You encourage him too much, Morgan."

"Well I do like the attention, Cedric. Don't get it that often."

* * *

(insert quidditch match here...I hope you've read the book because...I love that scene for some reason! if not...go read it...right now! chapter 8!)

* * *

Morgan sat in her seat a while later and stared at the field in shock, "Did that seriously just happen?" she asked.

"WHAT?!" Cedric screamed over all the noise.

"I SAID!" she screamed back, "DID THAT JUST REALLY HAPPEN?!"

"I GUESS!"

"STOP YELLING!" Amos Diggory told them. "NOW COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO CONGRADULATE MY NEPHEW!"

Morgan sighed and followed after the older man with Cedric walking behind them. It seemed it took forever to get down to the bottom of the pitch where veelas and leprechauns were swarming like mad. To the young woman's surprise they were aloud to pass and through some very intricate dodging of Mr. Diggory's they managed to make it to the middle. A young man stood looking as happy as could be but very tired.

"So this is why I got to go then?" Morgan asked Cedric. "You got a free ticket?"

"That's why dad got to go, yeah," he shrugged. "Aunt Aris has been trying to get him to come see one of my cousin's matches for a long time now."

"Oh… Wow," she muttered when Amos finally turned to them with the young man next to him.

"Morgan, this is my sister's son, Aaron Troy," Amos smiled proudly. "Did a mighty find job out there didn't he? Aaron this is Cedric's best friend, Morgan Denton. She's was once a chaser herself, could almost rival you I bet. She is now a beater, Cedric decided she would be better off hitting bludgers."

Morgan smiled meekly and shook Aaron's hand, "Best friend eh?" Aaron asked looking at his cousin with a huge grin. "Could I steel a victory kiss from her then? My cousin wouldn't mind? One of the prettier girls I've seen since the game ended."

Her eyes widened slightly and Cedric looked like he wanted to glare, "I dunno, Aaron," he gave his cousin a mock glare, "she all ready owes someone a kiss for Ireland winning."

"Really now, so you have a boyfriend then?"

"No, just a school mate…I plan on avoiding him as much as possible," she just shrugged her shoulders.

Aaron smirked. If one didn't know better they would call him and Cedric twins, except Aaron looked a bit older and he had a five o clock shadow on his face, "Well then I think I'll take my victory kiss, if Morgan doesn't mind?"

He pulled her towards him slightly and Morgan glanced just once at her best friend before his lips met hers. She wasn't sure what to do. One, most of the people around them and stopped and they were taken pictures, two she didn't even know the guy. It was an incredibly long kiss and he finally pulled away slowly, his hands lingering on her waist, "That's enough now Aaron," Cedric warned. "I don't want my best friend becoming a spectacle at school because they have a picture of you kissing her."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem," Aaron shrugged, his arm still wrapped around her waist, "Rita Skitter has been hounding after the Bulgarian team more because of Krum and all his romantical flouts. Compared to him, my random relationships are nothing."

Amos smiled, "Well as much as we would love to stay we must be returning to our camp, lots of celebrating to do and all that, good job today."

"Here," Aaron whispered slipping a piece of parchment into her hand, "write me some time, I'd love to get to know the girl who seems to fascinate my dear cousin so much," he left a quick chased kiss on her lips, which all she did was stare, and disappeared into the crowd.

"I can't believe you let him kiss you," Cedric growled while they made their way out of the building into the forest.

"Me? I can't believe you!" she snapped. "Cedric, he asked for permission from you! You could have said I don't think she'll want to kiss a stranger, but instead you were worried about it getting into the newspaper!"

"She is right," Amos pointed out while they walked, "your cousin did ask you, you could have played the part of protector, but you just let it happen. No need to get into a fuss on something that has all ready happened can't change it."

Morgan stared at the ground while they walked. Cedric couldn't read what she was thinking, when usually he could. Most of their lives or from when they've known one another, she had always been easy for him to read, this time though… It wasn't that simple. When they reached the tent Amos stopped and looked at the two teens, "I'm going to go and see our neighbors for a bit. Go find some of your friends, have fun, our team won."

A few minutes after he left Cedric looked at her, "So…you gonna kiss George then too?"

Her eyes snapped to him, "If I can help it no."

"Might as well, my cousin got you all warmed up for it."

"What is your problem?!" she suddenly snapped. "Cedric you've never been…like this when I've kissed a boy, NEVER! Then all of a sudden! What is it that is bothering you?!"

"I don't know," he spoke coolly taking a seat in one of the recliners, "I have absolutely no idea what! I see you with another guy and…I don't know!"

"Your not…jealous are you?"

"Of course not! There is no reason, you're my best friend, and that's it."

She looked down for a moment then up at him, "Look…I'm gonna go for a walk or something…we'll…well we'll talk later," then left the tent.

* * *

Morgan walked, and she walked. She didn't know where she was going but she knew if she stayed with in the areas of the tents she would be okay. The problem would be getting back to her own tent since she didn't know this area at all. It was calming, though, just walking. She could hear the singing and constant cheering of the Irish while she walked. They hadn't even been back that long and the celebrating was at full force, "Denton?" a voice asked making her turn.

"Hey…guys," she looked at the Weasley twins and the others near them.

"What you doing so far from your camping area, Morgan?" Mr. Weasley asked stepping in front of the twins.

"Cedric and I had a disagreement and…I just needed to get away," Morgan shrugged.

"Ooo, trouble in the love nest," one of the twins, Morgan suspected it to be Fred, cooed.

"Knock it off," the other twin, George, growled elbowing him in the gut. "Dad? Could she come in for a bit? Then I could walk back to her tent, its just two camp sites over and it is getting pretty late."

"I don't see why not," Mr. Weasley shrugged. "Come on in, we'll have some chocolate and discuss the amazing tournament."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Morgan smiled slipping into the tent with the others. Like the other tents it was bigger on the inside then the outside.

She took a seat and with in a moment George was next to her, Hermione on her other side, "So…what were you and Cedric in a fight about?" she asked her. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I don't mind," Morgan shrugged, "but it was silly…what we were angry over," she looked at the younger woman. "It was over…" she looked over at George who was attempting to look interested in something else but obviously listening intently. She flicked her wrist at him then continued, "We went out to greet his cousin…Aaron Troy from the Ireland team…well… He kissed me and Cedric was furious over it…"

"Oh," Hermione looked slightly surprised, she was also mildly amused and the irritated look on George's face. Morgan had cast a silencing wall between them, "Why was he angry, you aren't dating."

"That's what I practically said…or more or less what he said for me," she muttered before turning to Mr. Weasley and thanking him for her cup of hot chocolate. "I guess…I dunno… I told him I needed some air and I left… I don't know what he's been doing since."

Hermione nodded her head. Morgan just shrugged then lowered the silencing barrier. George was now sipping at his hot chocolate and watching while Ron and Fred were arguing over who was a better chaser in the Quidditch teams. Ron was dead set on Krum; Fred kept giving other names to throw him off.

"George," Morgan spoke taking one last final sip of her hot chocolate, "you ready?"

"Yeah," he answered taking her mug and handing it to his father, "I'll be back in a bit dad."

"Okay, be careful," his father answered.

The two walked out of the tent and for a good few minutes were terribly quiet, "So…" Morgan spoke trying to break the silence that had settled around them. "Did you enjoy the match?"

"Made a lot of money off of it, I tell you, I should bet like that a lot more often," he answered with a smile.

Morgan smirked, "I can see the day where you and are you brother are the richest men in the world and you lose it all in one second because you do one of those bets."

"Probably," George shrugged, "you never know…" they walked down a row of large tents, "Which ones yours?"

"The purple and yellow one just up there," she pointed out. They stopped in front of it and she looked up at him, "Thanks…for…well walking me back. I don't think I could have found my way without your help."

George smiled slightly, "Look…about the kiss…"

"Oh yeah…still owe you that don't I?"

"You don't have to," he insisted, holding out a small box, "just…if Fred asks you say you did and that I'm the best kiss you ever had?"

Morgan laughed gently, "That's all you expect back? I don't…you don't have to, I wasn't serious about this."

"Please? I think you'll like it."

The young woman took the box carefully and opened it. On it was a silver chain with a pretty opal on it. Her breath caught her throat, "George," she whispered, "its beautiful…you really shouldn't have…"

"It fits you," he insisted. "Just…take it…at least keep it in good condition, you don't have to wear it."

She suddenly threw her arms around him, "Oh! Thank you so much!" he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and Morgan smiled as she slowly pulled from him.

"Morgan?" a voice spoke from the flap of the tent, "Oh…am I interrupting something?"

Morgan looked to find Cedric standing in the entry of the tent, "Nope, nothing, just thanking him for the necklace," she gave George a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night George, thanks again."

George smiled and was instantly off. Cedric looked at her then at the retreating young man, "So…I'm guessing you kissed him."

"Don't see why it matters," she shrugged walking into the tent. To the looks of it Amos was either in bed or he wasn't back yet.

"Look…Morgan I'm sorry," Cedric spoke catching her arm.

She looked at him suddenly and opened her mouth to speak. Both froze when they heard a scream from near the entry to the camp.

* * *

**Note**: Chapter 2! Yay!...sort of…YAY! That's better. Anyway, not much to say…hope you enjoyed!

**huntzberger-lover**: YAY! Don't worry, Morgan isn't going to the ball with Cedric. I just haven't figured out whom, I have an idea, but…yeah…we'll see! Thanks for the review!

**DarcyWolfsbane**: thank you! Here's your update!

And you know…the review thing…O.O


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She was running, almost running blind it was so dark. She felt Cedric's hand clinched onto herself while they ran and it as her only source of comfort while she stumbled and tripped through the woods. There had been Death Eaters. Real Death Eaters before their eyes with muggles floating above their heads. She didn't hear the screams anymore; she just heard her heart thudding loudly in her head.

Cedric finally stopped running behind a tree so they could catch their breath, "I thought they were all locked up!" Morgan whispered.

"I think we all did," Cedric responded looking out into the dark for movement. "We shouldn't stay here long; we need to get moving soon."

She felt him squeeze her hand before they began to walk silently through the woods. Each kept an eye out for movement and on the other. Morgan suddenly stopped and stared at the sky in horror. Cedric paused when he realized she was no longer moving, "Morgan? What is it?" he asked. She didn't answer, she just stared. Cedric looked in the direction she was staring and froze as well. Up above was you-know-who's mark.

"Ced," she whispered pulling him closer to her. Cedric wrapped his arm around her, searching for the same comfort that she was asking for. "Oh god Ced…"

Cedric looked down at the terrified face of his best friend and nodded his head once. They both jerked apart when Amos Diggory appeared from the shadows, "Oh thank Merlin I found you two. I was so worried. Come on, quickly, we need to get to the port key."

"But dad," Cedric whispered looking back up at the mark in the sky.

Amos nodded his head, "Its being taken care of, come, quickly."

* * *

Morgan stared out the train compartment and stared at the necklace in her hands. It really was a pretty necklace, and probably the best thing any guy had ever given her. She placed it back around her neck and sighed again. Cedric was at a prefect meeting so she was stuck alone in her their train compartment. Knowing her luck, that wouldn't last long. Which it didn't. The compartment opened slowly and in the door way stood a smirking Adrian Pucey.

He was the Slytherin Chaser and had been her potions partner the year before. The thought of it made her want to throw up. He wasn't smart, well not in potions, and all he did during that class was stare at her and try and smell her hair. The Weasley twins had found it fun to throw random things at him when she was around just to amuse her.

"What do you want?" she asked looking over at him with irritation clearly apparent in her voice.

"Well… I noticed you were alone and wanted to see if you wanted company."

"I like being alone, go away," she huffed looking back out the window. "Besides…I'm waiting for someone."

"Well how about I just keep you company until this someone shows up," he offered taking the seat next to her. This was too close for comfort.

She made a face and glared out the window. Without even being prompted he began to tell her about his amazing feats during the summer. Morgan chose to ignore everything he said. A flash of red passed the window and her head perked. George Weasley paused at the door and raised an eye brow as Adrian began to maneuver an arm around her shoulders. She gave him a pleading look and quickly jumped away from Adrian when the door opened, "Hey babe," George spoke, and his eyes looked to Adrian. "Sorry it took so long for me to get here. Fred was busy yapping my ears off."

Morgan gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek, "No problem. Pucey here was just leaving."

"You two dating or something?" Adrian asked when George snuck an arm around Morgan's waist.

"Yep, for about a month now," George gave her an affectionate smile. "So if you don't mind, get."

The moment he left Morgan let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. George chuckled at her, "Thank you so much," she sighed taking a seat. George sat across from her. "If Ced was here he wouldn't have even tried but… Thanks."

"No problem Denton, least I could do," George nodded his head. "Besides, now all we have to do is dodge the rumors that are spreading. Now all the girls will know I'm "taken". It will save me batting them off."

"George…it was really sweet of you to do that…but if someone does ask I'm not gonna lie…"

"Then will you go out with me?"

Morgan froze, "I… Hey Cedric," she smiled at her best friend when he opened the compartment door. "And Cho…" with Cho Chang right next to him, "How was your summer?"

Cedric glanced over at George then back over at Morgan, "It was fine," Cho smiled taking the seat next to her. "I hear you got to go to the World Cup. It sounded exciting, but terrifying with those Death Eaters attacked."

"Yep, twisted my ankle and everything," Morgan smiled. She gave Cedric a questioning look.

"Oh, Cho and I have been talking back and forth a little over the summer. I thought it would be nice to add another person to the conversation," Cedric gave his best friend a nervous smile when a look of hurt seemed to cross her face. "It looks like you had the same idea."

"I was just helping Morgan out," George shrugged while he stood slowly. "I should be returning to my own people. But think on it, okay Morgan? I meant it," he gave her a smile then turned and left the compartment.

"What question?" Cedric asked.

Morgan looked at him very seriously and stood, "I don't see how its any of your business, Cedric. It's personal, and last time we talked about something personal we got into a fight, if you two will excuse me."

Cedric opened his mouth to protest but she slammed the compartment door shut, "Is she okay?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, of course. Probably just needed to talk to George or something," Cedric shrugged. "So, tell me about your summer."

* * *

"George, wait up," Morgan called. The red head stopped and looked at her. "Look… I like you…as a friend but… Right now dating someone would just be…well…not bad but…I dunno… I'm just not looking for a relationship yet… Maybe if you took me on a date or two to see if things worked out between us…"

His eyes had darkened slightly when she gently said no, but they lit up at the mention of a date, even two, "You mean, if I asked you out on a date you would go?"

Morgan gave him a slight smile, "Yeah, I would."

"First Hogsmead trip, go with me?"

Her smile grew, "Definitely… Um…could I hang out with you the rest of the train ride? I don't wanna deal with Cedric when he's around Cho."

"Jealous?"

"No…just hurt."

George frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Cedric said he hadn't talked to Cho since the end of the year…that is until a few minutes ago when he said they had been talking back and forth," she confessed. "I know its none of my business but I am his best friend…"

"I see what you mean, come on," he grabbed her hand with his. "If Lee or Fred lied to me like that I would be pretty ticked as well. There should be room enough for one more person in our compartment."

* * *

Morgan laughed at a joke Fred had just cracked as they climbed out of the black carriages. Cedric spotted his best friend and ran up to her, "Hey, why did you disappear back there?"

She looked over at him and shrugged, "Figured you would want to be alone with her."

"You're not mad I didn't tell you we were chatting over the summer, are you?"

"Mad, no," Morgan shook her head. "I would never get mad that you are making friends outside of me and all your admirers, I'm hurt actually."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Ced, you say I'm your best friend," she insisted. "and you urge me to tell you about _everything_, yet you won't return the same courtesy."

"Oh…"

"Oh is right mate," Fred smirked putting his arm around her. "This girl here is a right smart cookie. Careful what you do, or you could lose her to my worser half, George."

"Oi!" George called. "Look whose talking!"

Morgan smiled slightly then frowned when she looked at the entrance. It looked like children were cramming to get in, "That's odd," she muttered moving away from the boys and towards the front door. Just as she stepped in she was instantly pelted with a water balloon a fell backwards. A strong set of arms caught her and another balloon was thrown, soaking her and the person who had caught her.

"Oh, no. Peeves is at it again," Cedric groaned while keeping an arm around her waist and helping her toward the Great Hall.

"You can let go now," Morgan chuckled.

Cedric gave her a grin and shook his head, "Don't feel like it."

"You are impossible," she told him in a good natured way.

"And that is why you are the only girl that can truly tolerate me, my dear friend," they finally made into the Great Hall and to the Hufflepuff table.

"So… You and Cho," Morgan spoke looking at him carefully. "What are you right now?"

"Just friends," Cedric shrugged. "I like her well enough… We might meet up at the next Hogsmead trip."

"Oh good," she sighed. "I was worried there for a minute."

"What do you mean?"

"George has asked me to go with him to the first trip, and I said I would," she explained. "I didn't want to feel obligated to keep you entertained the entire time."

"Right," Cedric's eyes darkened slightly. "Do you like him?"

"I dunno… He did ask me out…but I told him I wanted to go on a few dates before I even considered him."

"Oh…" he nodded his head and then suddenly brightened as if his mind was making something up, "That's great. I'm glad you were asked out."

She raised an eye brow, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine."

"Hmmm…"

* * *

**Note**: So... Yeah next chapter and stuff. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway I'm off to cause mischief. You know...do the review thing!


End file.
